Ospiti Indesiderati
Ospiti Indesiderati (Italian: 'Unwelcomed Guests') is the ninteenth map in the Zombies storyline and the second in the Casted Shadows storyline. It is set in Rome, Italy and takes place mostly outdoors (similar to Luogo Profano.) Rome was put under lockdown when the zombies first invaded Italy and it remained untouched for most of the 20th century, however, the defense barricades eventually circumed to wear and constant zombie charges and the city was overtaken. It features a major easter egg called On My Way, which focuses on finding clues to the zombies whereabouts outside of Germany. It was released for the Zombies Expansion Pack for Total Warfare: More Than War on May 19th, 2012. This map features the original five characters once again, but has more characters hidden around the map. A new Perk-a-Cola is featured on this map, Adrenaline Brew. Adrenaline Brew allows players to push their way there a swarm of zombies and confuse them for a couple of seconds, making an easy get away. A new Wonder Weapon is available on this map, the Arma Special SG-1 (Italian: 'Special Weapon SG-1'.) A new utlilty appears on this map, but no new power-ups or anti power-ups appear on this map. Opening Cutscene Overview Weapons Starting Weapons *M1908 (Modernized version) *M67 Fragmentation Grenade *KA-BAR Combat Knife Wall Weapons *BAR Type 1 - Grade 5 Magnum *KS-23 *SA-2000M *Mini-Uzi *MP5A4 *AWC G2 *AA-12 *AUG HBAR *Claymores *Throwing Knife *Semtex *Bowie Knife Mystery Box Weapons *M14 Rogue *AUG A3 *FN FAL *Valmet M1982 *Gewehr 3A4 *AR70 *K2 *AR-18 *AK-74M *REC-7 *M14 Garand *PP-19 Bizon *American-180 *P90 *K7 *SM-03 *PM-2 *UMP *M40A3 *VSS Vintorez *T-76 Long Bow *M116FSS *M10FCM Scout *Scavenger *Wunderwaffe DG-2 *Ray Gun *Monkey Bomb *Thundergun *Winter's Howl *Wave Gun *Matryoshka Dolls *ZX-7 *Bear Grenade *Verdampfer Modell 1942 *Ray Gun V3 *XM204 *Дезинтегратор Версия 1 *Arma Special SG-1 *Striker *MKA 1919 *Xtrema 2 *SPAS-15 *Saiga-12 *QBB-95 *M60E4 *LSAT *MG21 *MP-443 Grach (Also available in dual-wield) *P99 *Model 500 *SIG P-226 *CZ-110 *Grizzly Mk. I *PLR-16 *MAC-11 *PP-2000 *Glock 18 *OTs-33 Pernach *Kiparis *M136 *M202 FLASH *Panzerfaust 3 *M79 *MGL-140 *M134 Portable *Mk. 19 Weapons Unavailable Note: These weapons were not intended to be in the game and cannot be accessed in any way. *9A-91 *Ak5C *AR-7 Survival *M17S *M100 *M16A3 *Mk. 14 Mod 1 *FNC *FAMAS G2 Felin *L1A1 *CM901 *Spectre M4 *CBJ-MS *RATMIL *M960 *M93 Black Arrow *SAM-R *IWS 2000 *AS-50 *M97 Hunter *Mountain Eagle *M82A1 *Benelli M4 *Auto-5 *SPAS-12 *USAS-12 *W1200 *Ultimax 100 *Minimi *RPD *PKM *L86 LSW *Kk 62 *Hi-Power *M92F *Desert Eagle *Forty-Nine *Glock 34 *Makarov PM *M93 Raffica *MP9 *Cobra *Hi-Tec S9 *VP70 *LAW 80 *GROM *FIM-92 Stinger *RPG-29 *31-79 JGb-215 *V-R11 *Gersch Device Cut Weapons Note: These weapons were cut from the final game. Some can be accessed via console commands. *PPS-43 *AEK-971 *Magpul Masada *Kriss Vector *M96 SBS *Skorpion vz. 61 *M102 Barrett Mortar Strike Musical Easter Egg Major Easter Egg Minor Easter Eggs Other Easter Eggs Ending Cutscene Achievements Quotes Radios Trivia Category:Maps Category:DeadRaiser Category:DeadRaiser's Maps Category:Non-Canon Category:Non-Canonical Maps Category:Casted Shadows Category:Ospiti Indesiderati